


i think youre my best friend (dont you know that the kids arent alright)

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: Ambiguously platonic Emerald/Mercury bedsharing. Set after their conversation in Volume 6, Chapter 9.





	i think youre my best friend (dont you know that the kids arent alright)

"Mercury?" Emerald whispered, staring up at the ceiling. She'd been staring for so long that she was able to pick out the cracks in the black marble in the pitch dark of the room.   
"Mm?" Mercury grunted back. He was curled on his side facing away from her and towards the door. He sighed and rolled over to face her. "What, Em?" She turned her head towards him and rolled onto her side, too.   
"I can't sleep." The grumpy glare on his face dropped quickly. He sighed again.    
"C'mere," he mumbled, shifting back and patting the space he made. Emerald brought her blanket with her as she padded barefoot across the small space between their beds. She curled up in front of Mercury and tried not to cry. “Hey,” he said, and suddenly there was a hand stroking lightly through her hair. Emerald buried her face in the thin blanket.

“I’m sorry. About earlier,” he said. Emerald made a tiny, confused noise. “Not about what I said, but  _ how  _ I said it. I wasn’t lying or wrong about Cinder not caring. But it wasn’t fair of me to say it so aggressively or, or, or…” he trailed off. Emerald uncurled from the ball she had squished herself into and tucked herself against her chest with her head under his chin.

“It’s okay,” she mumbled. “Well. Not really, because it actually scared the hell out of me, but I needed to hear it.” Mercury curled his arms around her and Emerald tried harder not to cry. “I’m scared, Merc,” she admitted. “I don’t know what to do, but I’m so  _ scared. _ ”

“Me too,” he whispered back. She tangled their legs together and finally let herself start to cry. Mercury held her until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, the wip title of this was "sometimes u share a bed with ur friend after the first time yallre every vulnerable in front of the other nbd"
> 
> also i wrote this instead of working on my ladybug week stuff, my rosebird week stuff, or my bumblebyzine wip


End file.
